Hunter
by Karl Franz
Summary: Lets just say it’s a stranded bounty hunter trying to conform to his new Teen Titan status


a/n this my first Teen Titans fic so R/R criticism is welcomed

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or any part of their world. How ever I do own my characters and ideas.

**Chapter 1**

The walk was one I had done many times before the sound of my footsteps echoed down the hallway after a short walk I came to a large metal door that had the words hanger written in faded yellow letters. I used the keypad just to the right of the door and it open with a hiss. As soon as the door open the sounds of the machines and tools rushed into the hallway the sounds were deafening I could barely hear the mechanic yelling at me

"Hay Burton the marauder is ready for you"

I looked at the mechanic and yelled back "you got her set up the way I like it"

"Yep the assault cannons are set, the pulse cannons are ranged in to, and your missile load out is loaded"

I grinned wickedly this caused the mechanic to get chills down his spine

"Vox you do great work" I yelled as I walk towards the marauder

The mechanic smiles as he hears his own name as he follows me to the ship

The sounds of the tool and machines stop over a time of five minutes and all the mechanics and work teams left the hanger till Vox and I were left alone

"Burton what's your first name?" Vox inquired

Taken back by the question I look at Vox and thought for a minute about the last time that question was ask to me but after a short time I told him rather coldly "the names Jared.... Jared Burton"

"Thought so" Vox say with a stupid grin

I just shook my head and stopped and look up at the marauder the black paintjob had a crimson stripe that stared at the nose and stopped at the tip of each wing. The weapons were concealed in the hull of the ship and the size of the ship is twenty feet long and it got wider till it was six feet wide in the back. There was an engine at the back looked like a jet engine but that one engine could produce 1000kph of pure speed it has four littler engines for maneuvering and because I have a need for speed I added on an afterburners on the engines for a top speed of 1900kph When your flying on a planet but in space it's a hole new ball game. The ship was about five feet tall in the back and came to a rounded point at the nose. The wings were one foot from the back of the ship and are four feet long and were swooped back.

I smiled when I saw it. Some thing I don't do that often. Vox whistled at the sight of the ship

"That a thing of beauty" he said as he looked at it

I gave him no response as I climbed up to ladder and look at the canopy and saw my reflection. I had green eyes black hair and white skin looking past my reflection I could see in the cockpit the lights and switches were off and the yoke was a little to the right.

"Load up the cargo" I said in an ordering tone

"Yes sir!" he yelled jokingly as he pressed a button

A machine came to life and loaded up the cargo and my life's possession that is mostly weapons and two weeks worth of clothing. The machine quickly finish the job and turned it self off.

I jumped from the ladder and landed with a thud on the metal floor and walk over to a table just to my right and started to put on my gear. Putting on a green flack jacket first and then a flight helmet that had built in life support, then I put on the belt which had a brown weather leather holster that held a Stubber (a .45 cal semi-auto pistol) to the far right and pouches with various equipment and to the far left a scabbard with a 3 foot sword that had been crafted by the House of Burton crafters. When I was done I was in full flight/combat gear.

"Jared your call sign for this mission will be Hunter and the mission data is on the computer in the ship," Vox told me I just nodded my head as I started to climb the ladder to cockpit of the marauder. Opening the canopy and sat in the pilot seat and stared to buckle the five prong safety belt when I was finish that is started flipping swishes and pressing buttons the ship came alive the computers booted up and the light turned on and at the same time she began to hover. I retracted the landing struts.

"Good luck!" Vox yelled over the sound of the engine

"I don't believe in luck!" I yelled back at him as the canopy closed.

Vox ran as fast as he could till he reached a room and turned on the comm.

"Your clear take off," he told me as he opened the large hanger doors by using a control panel.

"Roger" I said as I looked out at the stars and hit the throttle.


End file.
